


Thanked and Missed

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, airbenders have threat detecting abilities & it should also be discussed more, zukaang shippers should talk about this ep more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: An arrow leaps across the field for its impact upon the mask of the obscure figure, almost hitting its target before a quaver arose the back of Aang’s neck, eliciting a panicked “Watch out!” from the boy as he pushed his back against his rescuer, sending them both tumbling to the ground, broadswords clanking beside them.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Thanked and Missed

“Do you have a clear shot?”

The Yuyan Archer adjusted the coordination of his view and pulled back the arrow between his fingers. “Take out the thief. I’ll deliver him to the Firelord along with the Avatar,” Zhao reflected.

An arrow leaps across the field for its impact upon the mask of the obscure figure, almost hitting its target before a quaver arose the back of Aang’s neck, eliciting a panicked “Watch out!” from the boy as he pushed his back against his rescuer, sending them both tumbling to the ground, broadswords clanking beside them.

The young airbender swiftly pounces back into a defensive stance, emitting a formidable cloud of dust in an effort to conceal him and the masked swordmaster. The resonance of Zhao’s army charging towards the pair had Aang being tugged by the shawl with the spined tip of a blade, his liberator urging him to run before they immediately launched into a sprint towards the woods.

The palpability of the Fire Nation soldiers quickly shrunk behind the trees the duo were concealing themselves in, their sprint decelerating into a blunt stop.

“Okay, I think we lost them,” Aang panted out, turning to the masked stranger behind him. The latter seemed to be ready to run off from the boy yet before he could do so, Aang blurted a frantic “Wait!”

With a hesitant turn of his heel the swordmaster towered over the airbender; the eerie dimness of the holes depicting the mouth and eyes of the materialized face of a dragon completely riveting Aang in his tracks. “You saved me,” the boy discerned, looking up at his rescuer with the innocent dilation of his eyes. He took one step closer. “I never got to thank you.”

The uncanny silhouette seemed to be entirely stiff, currently standing mere inches away from the Avatar, whose gratitude became emphasized with a little smile across his beaming face. He reached up a hand to touch the side of the other’s cerulean mask. “You’re my hero.” Aang closed his eyes, resting his weight from his heel to his toes and pecked a kiss upon the other side of the stranger’s mask.

When he detached himself from the unknown figure and opened his eyes, Aang found himself to be facing nothing but the damp ecosystem of the forest, standing alone and perplexed upon his hero’s departure for about another minute or so, yet it felt almost like a century.


End file.
